


New Neighbor

by strayemotions



Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Meetings, Gifts, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Crybaby, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, M/M, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Day 5: Hyunjin can’t wrap gifts to save his life. Seungmin is his neighbor and can help.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is English

Hyunjin doesn’t like to brag, but he has a lot of friends. Having a lot of friends is great and having an amazing supportive family is even better. He loves them all a lot. However, when the holiday season comes around making sure no one feels left out can be difficult on the funds. For Hyunjin, when the holiday season comes around wrapping a small gift can take hours. He chucked the roll of tape across the room, “Screw this. I give up. Everyone is getting bags.”

Laughter came from his laptop, “Already? You haven’t even wrapped one!”

“Shut up Felix. This wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t go to Australia this year,” he yelled at his roommate on the laptop screen.

Felix shrugged on the FaceTime camera, “Gotta visit my family bro.”

Kkami came running on his short legs with the discarded roll of tape in his mouth. Hyunjin grabbed it and pet the innocent dog that was unaware of its owner’s current stress. “I mean you help me wrap my gifts every year.”

“Because you pay me 20,000 won to do it.”

“Then, you buy pizza for us to share by the end of the day.”

“True,” Felix acknowledged. “Why don’t you just ask someone else to help you. Is Jisung busy?”

“I can’t ask Jisung. You know how he gets. By the end of the night everyone will know their gift,” Hyunjin sighed.

“Then ask the neighbor.”

“What?”

“I remember you said a new neighbor moved in next door.”

“Oh yeah him. Yeah… no.”

“Hyunjin!”

“Felix!”

Felix pulled out his phone, “You’ve been at this for almost five hours. It’s nearly nine o’clock.”

“Nearly! I still got time.”

“Hyunjin!”

“Felix!”

“Ugh. I’m hanging up. Call me when you’re finished.”

“Wai-,” Felix hung up leaving Hyunjin alone in his silent apartment. “Damn,” he looked over at Kkami. “What do you think I should do? Bark if you think I should go ask the neighbor.” Immediately, Kkami barked. “Bark if I shouldn’t go.” Kkami was silent. “Kkami why aren’t you on my side.” The dog panted happily then ran to the door. “Oh, you’ll come with me for moral support thanks.”

Hyunjin stood up and walked to his door. He momentarily stared at the handle before reluctantly turning it and walking out. Since, he lived in an apartment the walk to his neighbors door wasn’t far, but definitely terrifying. He had seen the boy before. He didn’t look mean, but he also had this serious air about him. What if he told Hyunjin to fuck off?

He raised his hand to knock on the door. The knock was soft, but he could hear it echoing through the entire apartment. “M-maybe he isn’t home Kkami. Okay, let’s go.”

Kkami barked and pawed at the door.

“I said no one is home,” he picked Kkami up. When he was about to walk away, he heard a voice and footsteps approaching.

“ _ Yeah. Mhmm. No, that’s okay. I’ll come visit sure… hold on just a sec. Someone is at the door _ ,” Hyunjin’s heart sank. This person spoke English!

The door swung open and Hyunjin panickedly said, “ _ Uhh… hi my name is Hyunjin. _ ”

“ _ Seungmin _ .”

“ _ Hello Seungmin _ ,” they stared awkwardly at each other before Seungmin spoke again.

“ _ Can I help you? _ ”

“ _ Help me? Yes, I uh gift… _ ” Hyunjin tried to make the motions with his hand without dropping Kkami.

“I speak Korean,” Seungmin said with a smile at how hard Hyunjin was trying.

“Oh,” Hyunjin laughed at himself. “I’m sorry. I thought since you were speaking English at home.”

“Yeah. It was a friend from when I used to live in America.”

“Woah. You used to live there?!”

A voice came from the phone that was still clutched in the brunettes’ hand, “Hold on a moment.  _ What did you say? No, it’s not a stripper. It’s my neighbor. _ ”

Hyunjin listened into the conversation only understanding bits and pieces. Seungmin spoke so clearly and his voice was smooth and easy to listen to.

“ _ I already told you it’s not a stripper _ ,” Seungmin sighed hoping that Hyunjin couldn’t understand what he was saying because it would be difficult to explain. The look of curious admiration on Hyunjin’s face was a clear sign that he definitely could not understand which was relieving. “ _ You’re so annoying.. I’m hanging up… yes I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye _ ”

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. You said you needed help with gift wrapping?”

Hyunjin scratched at the back of his head, “Yeah… it’s not going well for me right now. I usually get help from one of my friends, but he’s visiting family this Christmas so he can’t help and now I’m super super behind.”

Seungmin texted something on his phone before sliding it in his pocket, “Alright, I’ll help. I just told my friend to raincheck on dinner tonight.”

“Wha-? You didn’t need to do that! If you were busy th-”

“Relax it’s okay, I wanted to help and besides I was getting tired of unpacking anyways. I need a change in scenery,” he stepped out of his apartment letting the door lock behind him. “Lead the way to your apartment.”

“Uh, actually I’m actually next door,” Hyunjin placed Kkami down and put in his code when he got in front of the door. He looked down for his dog and he was pawing at Seungmin’s pants. “Kkami leave him alone. Come on go inside. Go go.”

“It’s okay. His name is Kkami?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin gave him a subtle nod as a reply. “Come here Kkami,” he scooped him up and carried him inside. “Woah it looks like you’ve made a lot of progress.”

There were gifts and torn wrapping paper with tape stuck to it strewn everywhere. Seungmin sat down Kkami to take a piece of tape off his sock. “It’s usually not this messy. I just haven’t been able to wrap a single gift and it just ended up this way.”

Seungmin hummed in response to Hyunjin’s explanation. Hyunjin trailed behind Seungmin as he made his way to the middle of the living room where the center of the gift wrapping seemed to take place. He slipped on some paper and fell backwards into Hyunjin. Hyunjin caught him with a hand wrapped around his waist. Seungmin held onto him tightly in an attempt to regain his balance. He looked up at him, “Uh…”

“Be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Seungmin broke eye contact and cleared his throat, “Yeah…” He stood up, moving away from Hyunjin and beginning to grab a couple shopping bags with clothes. He silently started searching for things to begin wrapping gifts. “Where is your tape?”

“Huh? Tape? Uh…” Hyunjin looked around the mess of wrapping paper on the floor.

A bark resounded around the room. The two looked down and Kkami had the roll of tape in his mouth. Seungmin sat down on his knees and pet the dog as he took the tape from his mouth. “Thank you Kkami.”

Hyunjin sat down across from him sorting everything into the appropriate boxes so that Seungmin could wrap it. The two silently got to work before Hyunjin finally broke the silence, “Um so what’s America like?”

“America?” Seungmin asked for clarification and Hyunjin nodded excitedly. Seungmin hummed in thought as he placed his fifth wrapped gift in a pile, more than Hyunjin had competed in the past few hours. “My mom sent me there to live with my dad.”

“Oh, are they-”

“Divorced? No. He just is this super rich entitled fucker,” Seungmin laughed tossing another gift into the pile, but he seemed sad.

“Hey, you don’t have to continue if this is making you remember bad things…” Hyunjin placed a hand on Seungmin’s. “Clearly, America wasn’t a very good experience.”

“No, I made a lot of good memories and had a lot of good friends,” his voice cracked and Hyunjin instinctively began to rub circles into his hand. Seungmin pulled his hand away from him to wipe a stray tear from his eye. “My parents they think I’m a disappointment no matter what I do because I like guys.” Oh. Oh my gosh. What was he hearing? The last thing that Hyunjin expected to hear was the boy next door was gay. “I know what you’re probably thinking “Wow this guy is really an open book.”, but trust me it has never turned out good for me hiding that I’m gay when I meet people,” he gave a pained laugh and Hyunjin couldn’t help giving him a hug.

“I-is that why you got sent to America? B-because,” Hyunjin struggled to get his words out.

Seungmin pulled away from the hug, “Wait why are you crying?”

“I don’t know. It’s just so sad,” he tried wiping his tears away. “Sorry, we just met and I’ve exposed myself for being an extreme cry baby.”

“It’s okay. It’s better than the reaction I was expecting. I’m glad you’re not some homophobic asshole.”

Hyunjin laughed, “Me? Homophobic? Well, that’s funny considering that I like guys too and just pretty much everyone. I can’t really help myself when it comes to loving people.”

Oh. What was he hearing? The last thing that Seungmin expected was for the boy next door to also be gay. He smiled. “Well I guess you can’t be a homophobic asshole then,” he grabbed another gift. “Um, well enough about my sob story from America. I’m just excited about being back home. Let’s get back to wrapping your gifts.”

“Yeah, we just have maybe uhhh eleven more gifts.”

“Wow, you have a lot of friends.”

“Mmm some of it is family,” Hyunjin smiled.

“Hey, what’s good around here to eat? I’m kind of hungry.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll order something to eat. Pizza?”

Seungmin smiled, “Pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at endings, but one day I will get better I swear... Leave comments so I can improve my writing please!


End file.
